


Possessive

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably best that you didn't switch doctors anytime soon.</p><p>(Law x Reader One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> My first Law attempt (before Anemia). Good luck?

Rambunctious.  Noisy.  Brash.  Rowdy.  Crazy.  
  
These were the perfect words to describe you.  If you weren't crawling through the submarine's ducts, you were trying to fit in every space possible just to see if you could.  It was fun and challenging.  Everyone looked at you as if you were insane, but it was hard to keep yourself from doing such things since you were the only one on the whole crew who didn't have medical training.  
  
Well, other then Bepo, but he at least had knitting.  
  
You?  You were a bored weapons expert who had been picked up by the Heart Pirates during an incident on a island.  They had whisked you away because of your promising skills...and no one could prove that you had blown up the town hall.  There were many people those grenades could have come from.    
  
You had been apart of the crew for a good two years and despite the clash of personalities among some of the people on board, you had been accepted as a crew member and even a friend by the pirates.  You took care of the artillery while everyone else did the doctor stuff.  
  
Which was a great thing for you considering you were also prone to many accidents.  Just because you lived your life on the wild side didn't mean you didn't get hurt.  Most the time, you were the one who received the brunt end of your own adventures.  One would think you would learn from your mistakes, but it wasn't really your thing.  You just liked the excitement of it all.  
  
Plus, they had the cutest bandaids on board.  One of them was a turtle with sunglasses that Law himself was taping to your forehead.  The reason being that you had decided to oil the floor in one of the sub's hallways then slide around on bare feet just to see how fast you could go.  You had been remembering the times you had gone ice skating on winter islands and had the urge to grasp that fun again.  It had been great at first, until some of the crew unknowingly had slipped and fell while heading in that direction.  You had tried to help, but ended up skidding around yourself and launching headfirst into one of the steel walls.  You weren't badly hurt, just knocked out for a while.  Nothing really new.  
  
Law put away his first aid kit, deep frown on his face as he turned his tired eyes to you.  "This is the third time this month you've fallen unconscious, _________-ya."  
  
You stuck your pinky finger in your ear and twisted it, scratching an itch.  "Hmmm, that's less than last month."  
  
"Where did you get the oil?"  Law frowned, now going to his chair and sitting down.  
  
"The kitchen."  You flicked some earwax off your finger.  
  
Law crossed his arms, "We banned you from the kitchen."  
  
Crap.  You tried to save face, "It was technically the pantry - which is connected to the kitchen.  Not in it."  
  
Law grunted, staring at you like a creep.  You stared right back, one of the few crew members who didn't seem to fear the repercussions.  Law was known to take off people's limbs with his devil fruit powers, whether they annoyed him or just did something stupid.  A lot of the pirates tried to stay on his good side to prevent the loss of legs, heads, arms, and torsos.  But the threat didn't really work on you.  
  
Considering you thought it was pretty interesting being a disconnected body.  The first time Law had used his power, you had been shocked.  Your head was in his hands while your torso was frantically touching your neck and looking for it's missing part.  Law had smirked down at you in triumph and you honestly don't remember what you had done to receive the punishment; but instead of begging to be put back together, you had asked to be placed in different rooms throughout the sub.  
  
Who else could boast they could be many places at once?  
  
Another punishment that didn't work was switching bodies.  One moment you had been you then the next you had been Penguin.  At first you had been upset at the loss of your boobs, but then you had decided this was a good time to see what a guy's body felt like.  You had said this aloud and Law promptly switched you back.  
  
You never got a chance to be in anyone else's body and any time you brought it up to your captain, he had promptly scowled and stomped away.  
  
It was a bit unfair.    
  
"You're banned from the pantry."  Law sighed, looking away from the staring contest and turning to his desk, deciding he was done with you.  
  
Pouting, you got off the medical bed and slinked out of the room, wondering how you were going to sneak more supplies.  Kitchen items were always the best to use for fun.  
  
Oh well, you'll think of something.  
  
~  
  
Law scowled and wiped the blood away from your nose and checked to see if it was broken.  He then forced your mouth open and tugged a bit at your front teeth, seeing if they were loose or not.  You allowed all this while looking at the ceiling, wondering how he could stand the lights.  They buzzed and were driving you crazy.  
  
"_______-ya.  Tell me how you managed to hurt yourself this time?"  
  
You hummed, thinking back to when you had been cleaning one of the guns in your shop when one of the screws had dropped to the floor.  Going to pick it up from under your table, you had found a loose floorboard that had led through the floor ducts of the sub.  This was an area that you had spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to get into.  You had noticed them every time you walked through the sub, seeing them as another way to get around without being seen.  They were the one thing you hadn't explored yet so you had eagerly crawled in and started to sneak around under people's feet.   
  
Along the way you had heard many juicy bits about the crew and had even managed to get into people's rooms.  This was especially useful since Christmas was coming up and you were making it a personal challenge to figure out what everyone had gotten you.  
  
It hadn't ended well when the submarine had suddenly started to rock around like crazy, the whole machine coming under attack by some giant sea creature.  The floor hadn't been the safest place to be during this time and you had crawled back into the weapon's room when it was all over, face covered in blood and body bruised from the shaking sub.  
  
"I fell."  You shrugged.  
  
Law eyed you, as if trying to read your mind and figure out where you had been so he could ban it like he did for many places on the ship.  So far, you could only go to the showers, the dining hall, and of course, Law's office.  
  
"No dinner."  Law scolded, deciding the only way to punish you this time was to take away food.  
  
You glared at him when he went back to his desk, deciding he was the worst person ever.  What kind of monster kept someone from eating on meatball night?  
  
~~  
  
You were back in Law's office, but instead of sitting on the med table, you were slouched in one of the chairs and glaring at a wall, arms crossed and lips pursed.  Law was in his usual seat as he looked at you, doing his creepy stare as always.  
  
It was one of the few times you weren't hurt, but you might as well be with the way your captain was glaring at you.  You were surprised you hadn't burst into flames yet.  
  
"I've heard from some of the crew that you've been seen peeking into the showers."  
  
You twitched, "I wasn't peeking.  They'd just happen to be washing up when I was going through."  
  
Law scowled, "And why were you in the air ducts?"  
  
"Seemed like a good idea," You shrugged, having been doing your routine check of all your stashes.  You stored boxes of random stuff around the submarine, just in case Law banned you longer then usual from certain places.  Most of the items were boxes of weapons, food, and hot sauces.  You know, for emergencies.  
  
He glared at you in silence while you tapped your foot in some kind of rhythm, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"You're banned from the showers."  
  
You laughed, now grinning at him.  "I think that'll be punishing the crew more then me."  
  
As much as you liked to be clean, you could go days without doing it since you had spent a lot of time covering yourself in mud to blend into environments during battles.  Camouflage was always a good thing to have when one was preparing their bazooka.  Those things took time to reload.  
  
Law leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.  "You'll use my shower.  Where you can't peek on anyone."  
  
What a creep.  You weren't some peeping tom!!  
  
~~~  
  
You watched Sachi and Penguin talk to each other as they started to strip for the washroom, laying in the new floor area you had found while eating a candy bar.  
  
Okay, you may be peeping this time, but last time wasn't on purpose.  
  
And you probably wouldn't have done it if Law hadn't put the idea in your head.  
  
It was kind of boring though, not that Sachi and Penguin weren't nice to look at, it just didn't seem to butter your bread all that much.  You were about to just get up and start crawling around again (there were still one or two people on board whose presents for you that you didn't know about) when the subject about Christmas came up.  You stopped with half interest when they talked about the little party they were trying to plan then to who got who what, then to what they both got Law.  
  
This made you freeze a little, something completely horrible and annoying dawning on you.  
  
You hadn't gotten Law a present, at all.  
  
~~~~  
  
Generous, you were not.  You hadn't really gotten anyone on the crew a present and they honestly didn't expect you to considering how bad you were with money.  It wasn't that you spent it all or blew it on yourself for whatever reason, no, it was that you had the worst luck.  Whether it be losing change through a hole in your pocket or your cash somehow catching fire during one of your crazy actions, none of it was safe.  
  
So, you had decided to tell the crew not to expect much from you and they had accepted it without complaint (though, if you thought about it, it was probably because they were worried you would get them something crazy anyways).  
  
But Law was different, he was your captain and your doctor.  He was the only one with the patience to deal with you and heal you up and had been the one to invite you on board.  You owed him and you wanted to at least make it up to him.  He may be a weird creep, but he was a nice creep.  
  
Tapping a finger on the metal table, you tried to think of various things to get the Surgeon of Death.  Books were the first thing that came to mind but you automatically dismissed it, deeming them boring and already in abundance aboard the submarine.  You didn't know squat about medical tools so you threw out that idea too.  
  
Weapons, you knew weapons.    
  
Going with that, you tried to think of various things but came up blank.  Law already had a badass sword (something you had always admired and took every chance to touch), so what else could he really need?    
  
You dwelled on this for a while until a brilliant idea popped into your head.  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, it had been a bad idea.  
  
That much was obvious as you sat in Law's office as he glared at you while trying to fix up your hands which had burn and needle marks all over them.  They actually hurt too, so him touching them had caused you to flinch and gasp with each salve and bandage wrapped on.  
  
"What were you doing with my sword, ______-ya?"  
  
"Secret."  An automatic reply came from you as you avoided looking him in the eye, hoping he didn't find out you had tried to make a leather strap for his weapon.  You had needed _Kikoku_ * in order to measure how long the leather needed to be.  It hadn't been an easy mission to steal the beloved nodachi, but you had done it.  Maybe one day you will tell the story too.  
  
After taking the sword, you had gone back to your artillery room and started to work when at some point you had accidentally burnt your thumb with one of your tools, almost dropped the sword when you had been admiring it and caught it with your bare hands, and somehow sewn two fingers together.  
  
It had been a messy job and you had failed in your plan to make the strap.  Like I said, you were good with weapons and nothing else.  It had been an admirable try though.  You had decided at that point to go treat your wounds with someone else so not to alert the captain of your deeds, but the doctor you had gone to was a GIANT snitch because now Law was treating you and asking you questions.  
  
Speaking of Law, he was still scowling at you, obviously upset about you stealing his weapon and unwilling to tell him why.  And unfortunately, there really wasn't any place left to really ban you from.  So he decided to torture you instead by being rough with your hands as he fixed them up, making you flinch and wiggle at each pang.  
  
It hadn't bothered you, but for some reason the air was tense.  Normally, it was pretty laid back in the office whenever you were there but this time it seemed you had really upset your captain somehow.  Sure, stealing his sword was a big no-no, but you felt there was another reason as to why he was angry.  
  
Law wasn't talking much either, just sending you glares and grinding his teeth as he finished up the bandages and went about putting his things away.  You were about to leave the room before he started getting ideas on how to really punish you when he finally spoke.  
  
"Why had you gone to the other doctor instead of me?"  
  
You stopped mid walk and stared, his back to you as he put his tools away in a cabinet.  He refused to look at you and you wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Secret...?"  You supplied, not really sure how to answer.  But it had been the wrong thing to say because he quickly turned to gaze angrily at you - this look actually making you take a slight step back.  
  
You shifted uncomfortably and rubbed your arm in nervousness until he stalked over to you, eyes narrowed.  The way he seemed to loom over you caused instinct to kick in and start to back away, but he kept walking closer and closer.  Soon you found yourself trapped against the wall and Law leaning over you with his creepy stare.  
  
"Why hadn't you come to me first?"  
  
You did your best to avoid looking at him but he had grasped your chin and forced your head up, eyes meeting his as he asked the question again in a more forceful tone.  This time you had to admit defeat because he did not want to let this go.  
  
"I didn't want you to know."  
  
"Know **_what_**?"  He hissed in a soft voice, hand still gripping your chin in an almost painful way.  He was definitely more upset about this then you stealing his sword, it was a little confusing.  
  
"S-Secret-YEOOOOUCH!!"  You yelped when he was suddenly gripping your hand, giving it a squeeze as he looked down emotionlessly at you.  Okay, that look was scarier then he his angry one.  
  
"Tell me."  He squeezed your hand again, making you whine at the annoying pain before you finally admit defeat.  
  
"I-I didn't want you to find out I got hurt!!"  
  
He stopped gripping your hand roughly, but he still held onto it as he stared down at you with a questioning look.  
  
You huffed, "I was making your present and I didn't want you to know.  Can you let go now?"  
  
Law actually looked a little stunned at your answer,  "You...were making me a gift?"  
  
"Duh," You answered with a bit of sass, trying to tug your hand from his firm grip but failed.  
  
His stunned expression turned cold again as he stared down at you, "Why?"  
  
_Why?_  Was he serious?  And what was with that look?  "Because I like you, dumb ass."  
  
The captain was a great person, despite him being a weirdo creep.  But he was the crew's weirdo creep and everyone would agree with your answer.  Law was fair and despite his weird treatment, he was nice.  And even at some point during his time spent with the Straw Hats he had become oddly nicer.  You were all loyal to him and would do anything to make him happy and to see his dream come true.  
  
These blunt words seem to have an odd change in your captain though.  His face was turning a deep red and he was quickly pulling away from you, lowering his hat on his head as he tried to sort out his racing thoughts.  
  
You rubbed your fingers in a pout, unaware of how much you had actually affected the man.  "Can I go now?"  
  
When you didn't receive an answer from Law, you finally looked up to notice he was in your personal space once more, eyes narrowed as he glared down at you.  You tried to quickly hide your hands behind your back but he got to them first, now gripping both your wrists and pulling them up to his face.  You waited for him to hurt them again but looked on in shock when he brought each finger to his lips and gave them a soft kiss, sending wonderful tingles down your spine as he brushed his lips over all ten digits.  
  
Law glared down at you when he was done and leaned closer, his breath fanning over your face.  "You can only come to me when your hurt."  
  
And before you could figure out what the hell had just happened, he had turned and gone back to his desk, effectively dismissing you.  When he didn't say anything more (or even look at you), you left the room in a daze while staring at your fingers, still feeling them tingle from where his lips had touched him.  
  
It wasn't until you reached your room did you realize how much you wanted the creep to do it again.


End file.
